The invention relates to a connection arrangement of hollow steel sections which are subject to axial pressure.
Hollow steel sections which are subject to axial pressure are for example used in framework constructions, which are used inter alia as roof structures for pre fabricated carrier systems and are known from DE 10 2006 010 951 A1.
The support system for roof constructions made of steel which is shown here which is also offered under the name “PREON”®, is characterized in particular by its variability in the adjustment to different span widths. This variability is realized through a standardization and modulization of the construction and only requires one type static.
Such support systems for framework constructions are composed of different interconnected support elements which are configured as hollow sections, and which are subjected to tensile stresses, pressure stresses or bending stresses in accordance with the stress exerted on them. These support sections are configured as upper chord or respectively, lower chord and diagonal beams of different lengths, which are subsequently interconnected via joint connections.
The length of the individual support elements is limited for shipping or also production technical reasons, so that in order to produce the lengths which are required for producing the framework constructions, the support elements have to be connected to multiple lengths from case to case.
The joint connections of the support elements are realized by means of head plate connections, which are usually produced by welding and by means of mechanical connection elements, such as screws or rivets.
These connection techniques require a high effort and are expensive and are not required in connections which are exclusively subjected to axial pressure, and are therefore uneconomical.